1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for cleaning crankcase gases from an internal combustion engine by means of a centrifugal separator, the centrifugal separator comprising: a housing, a rotor arranged in the housing and having a plurality of tightly separated separating discs, which define a central gas flow shaft, which communicates with intervening spaces between the disc elements and with a cavity around the rotor defined by the housing; a drive device for rotation of the rotor; an inlet in the housing for crankcase gas; an outlet in the housing for cleaned crankcase gas; and an outlet in the housing for separated oil.
2. State of the Art
A device of the aforesaid type has previously been known in the form of the “Alfdex Oil Mist Separator” produced by Messrs. Haldex/Alfdex. This crankcase gas cleaner is designed for mounting on the side of the engine block of the internal combustion engine, which makes it necessary to run a separate, external feed line for the crankcase gas between the space enclosed by the valve cover, from whence the untreated crankcase gas normally derives, and the inlet on the housing of the centrifugal separator. This side mounting of the crankcase gas cleaner furthermore means that when starting the engine up in cold outdoor operating conditions it takes a relatively long time for the cleaner to reach optimum operating temperature, which may also require separate insulation of the components of the device, in order, among other things, to reduce the problem of condensation.